Playlist-Shinedown
by imtheRATZ
Summary: Each chapter a songfic of Shinedown's Songs. Romano is main character and I guess most of the songs will have romance in them. Please enjoy. (Rating differs from fic-to-fic, overall rating is T)


**Song:**

_My Name Is (Wearing Me Out)_

**Characters:**

_Romano__, Spain, France, _

_Prussia, Italy (Surprise Character?)_

**Rating:**

_M_

**Genre:**

_Angst/Horror/Romance?_

**Warning:**

_Cutting, Knife/Blood Play,_

_Dark Thoughts, Dark Themes, (Quick?)Rape,_

_Necrophilia, Blood Licking?_

_(Failed) Drug Abuse, (Failed) Smut, Character Death_

**("Song") Summary**

"_My Name is – Worthless like you told me I once was_

_My Name is- Empty because you drained way the love _

_My Name is- Searching since you stole my only soul _

_My Name is- Hatred and the reasons we both know_

_My Name is- Revenge and I'm here to save my name."_

The soft clicking of shoes echoed through the alleyway. It was already past midnight and no dared roaming the streets around here. The clicking continued until a young stepped out of the alleyway into the moon's dim light. His face was mostly covered by dark bangs but hazel eyes glowed like a feline.

'_I'm back… I'm finally back… After all these years I have come back… you see, I do keep promises…'_

In his left hand he held a gun just waiting to be triggered. The man's eyes showed pure madness and he wore a crazy smile. He felt something poking his hip and reached for it, pulling it out with a name engraved into the stainless blade.

'_My Name Is… wouldn't they like to know?'_

And with that the man walked down the empty street towards his first target.

The streets were barren of life, well, it is midnight, so no surprise really. The clicking of shoes now echoed through the sleeping neighbourhood, knowing the way of its next target. _'There it is… why, isn't it pretty?' _The clicking stopped upon standing in front of a small but cosy home. A white picket fence was around it and roses were almost everywhere. _'How typical, bad habits die hard they say.'_ The man opened up the fence as softly as he could and walked up towards the door. Hiding his gun behind his back, the man knocked on the door and could hear feet making its way over. The door swung open and revealed a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and tired blue eyes. He wore pink pyjamas but the other couldn't care less. "Who in the world is still awake?" The man asked annoyed, his accent thickly laid with the word 'French' all over it. The dark haired man raised his gun and cocked his head to the side giving a sweet smile. "It's nice to see me again isn't it~?" The Frenchman stared for a while before beaming and getting all giddy. "Feli is that really you... Why the gun?" The so called 'Feli' only growled out in anger and jammed the gun at the man's throat.

"I'm not Feli you fucking bastard! Let me quickly remind you who I really am." And with that, the Frenchman was pushed inside the house, losing his balance and fell onto the floor, hearing a crack as he twisted his ankle. 'Feli' still had his gun aimed and straddles the blonde. "Now give me your wrist..." He reached out and grabbed the man's wrist, placing the gun down and taking out his pocket knife. Looking up, he saw the blonde's eyes widen. "W-What are you doing!? Who are you!?" He said panicky. The other smiled. "Wouldn't you love to know~." And so he slit the Frenchman's pulse, rather deeply, making the said Frenchman scream out in pain. 'Feli' dipped his fingers in the blood and started to smear it across the man's arm. "Isn't blood so pretty~?" Dipping his fingers in the blood again, he wrote something on the man's forehead. "Now only if you could see... OH I know~!" Taking his knife again, he handed it to the man in his other hand and gave a wicked smile. "I want you to write something on your arm okay~ and do it as deep as a say..." With no other choice, he nodded. 'Feli' clapped happily. "Okay then. Let's start~" the blade resting upon the already bleeding arm.

"W"

A criss cross motion was made, shallow.

"Deeper..."

With a whimper he obeyed. More flood flowed out.

"O"

He made a smooth circle the same depth.

"R, make it nice and big…"

A big cursive 'R'

"T"

Two lines, one vertical, one horizontal...

"Deeper..."

Doing as he was told, the man let out a soft cry.

"H"

Three lines... So deep...

"L, make it nice and big..."

So much blood!

"E"

Where is this going? Its too much!

"S..."

No! No more! Please no more!

"S."

Making another 's', the mad man nodded and held the other's arm up for him to see.

"W-Wo**R**thless..." The Frenchman gasped. Oh god... How could he be so stupid?

**10 Years Ago**

**"Hello! Is anyone here? Where are you brat?" A quivering teen sat curled up in one of the bathroom stalls. 'Not again... Please not again...' He begged as the footsteps sounded closer each passing second. "I promise I won't hurt you... Too bad." The footsteps stopped and the teen's breath hitched. "There's only one guy in this whole school who wears the same shoes each day brat. Dare me to come and get you out from there." A loud banging noise came as the Frenchman knocked onto the locked stall's door.**

**"Go away bastard..." The teen whispered. "I rather not." And with that, another body joined the teen in the stall. Blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes, followed by a smirk. "Found ya." The teen was lifted off from his position and was pinned to the door with one of his arms behind his back. "Why wearing a hoodie brat? Aren't you hot?" Before he could answer, the hoodie's sleeve was yanked up making the teen sob. "Oh my! So the pretty rumours were true~ ?" Scars littered the teen's arm, some faded some new. "Well then, why don't we make a quick update, hmm~?**

**He was spun around to face the Frenchman and stared directly into a razor. The blood drained from his face. He shook his head and felt tears coming up. "No! No! No! No!' He kept on repeating before he was backhanded. "Do it brat." He sunk to his knees and was given the razor. With no other choice, the teen sunk the blade onto his skin, letting it flutter across making the tiniest of blood appear. "Harder." The teen shook is head, his head was pulled up by his hair and he saw the disgust in the other's eyes. "I said, harder." Nodding, the teen did as he was told, making a few more drops appear.**

**"Make another." Hazel eyes looked up. "WHAT!? Another!" "Shut up brat! Make another!" The teen shook his head, tears pouring down. "No! I won't!" "Little brat!" The blonde took the razor and started cutting lines into the other's arm, making one deep one in particular just below his palm. "So much better..." "No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop IT! He tried fighting back but his blood loss made him weak until his vision started to fade-in and out.**

**"Please stop..." The teen fell to the floor, a neat little puddle forming around him. Blood.**

**The other let out a snort. "Worthless."**

**And with that he left, letting the small teen bleed...**

Blue eyes filled with more tears. "I-It's you... It's really you... You came back..." The French's blood loss made him dizzy and slightly nauseous. 'Feli' smiled. "You're right. I did come back. My name is Worthless... Like you told me I once was..."

And with that Worthless left the house leaving the Frenchman bleed out to Death. A Neat 'R' was written across his forehead.

_'My name is- Worthless like you told me I once was... Now to continue my little visits.'_

And so, Worthless skipped down the street, gun in one hand and bloody knife in other.

Next Target.

Worthless walked up to another house only about two blocks away. It was beige colour and had a tomato garden in the front, again a fence covered the front lawn which was scattered with some baby toys.

_'I'm only gone for a few years and this is what he does... Fucking whore, how could he do this to me!?'_

Opening up the gate, Worthless made sure to trample all of the toys before reaching the door. He placed his gun and knife in his back pocket before knocking.

'Shit! My hands are covered in blood! Wait! Idea...'

He took out his knife and cut into his shoulder, making a huge gap allowing the blood to pour out. Gripping onto the gap, he placed his knife back and rapidly knocked onto the door. "Help!" He yelled. The door was yanked open revealing a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood there. She still looked tired and Worthless felt a little guilty, she wasn't his target so he feels bad.

When she saw his wound, she gasped and pulled him in. "Oh dear! What happened! Oh dear!" She dragged him to bathroom and pulled out a First Aid. "Now hold still." As she was treating his wounds, a mumbling could be heard coming towards the door. "Love, what's going on?" A man stood in the doorway that caught Worthless' breath instantly. He had a mop of chocolate brown hair and sparkling green eyes, sun kissed skin completed with a fine toned body and Spanish accent. "Antonio..." Worthless whispered, the woman heard and frowned. "You know him dear?" She asked confused. Antonio looked over at Worthless and saw his bleeding arm and hands. "How the hell did that happen!? I thought this is a safe neighbourhood!" "I'm not from here..." Came Worthless' reply. Antonio raised an eyebrow. "What? Really? ... Do I know you?"

Worthless's eyes narrowed. "Yes you do... But I guess I wasn't good enough to remember..." and with that he pulled out his knife and stabbed the woman's stomach. Her eyes went wide and she choked on blood. Antonio just stood there, unbelieving. "Femke… FEMKE!" Rage went through the Spaniard's body and he tackled Worthless to the ground sending them to fall against the bathtub. Worthless ended up hitting his head but quickly recovered. Antonio had his hands pinned and was basically sitting in his lap. Worthless gave a crooked smile. "Ah, isn't this nice~? Brings back so many memories doesn't it?" Antonio gave a confused look; tears had already made it clear as his wife was still on the floor gasping. "Don't you remember me darling? We had so much fun together! I remember it very well…" "Who are you!? Why are you here!? Why did you kill my wife!? WHY!?" two hands were now strangling Worthless, allowing him to reach for the gun in his back pocket. Feeling his starting to cut off, he raised the gun at Antonio's temple. "B-Bastard." He let out as his finger rested onto the trigger.

After seeing the gun, Antonio stopped but his tears still continued. "Who are you!?" He yelled. "Wouldn't you love to know… actually, you once did… " Antonio's eyes opened in realization. "It's you… You… came back… Dios Mio… and I… I…" He scurried away from Worthless as if he possessed a disease. "Yup, I came back… to get back my love… but guess what found in return… a whore…"

**10 Years Ago**

**A dark haired teen sat alone of a park bench. Not wanting to go home yet, he just watched as the kids played around. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, along with the children's laughter. Getting bored, the teen started to play with a few scars on his wrist, so any memories. He touched a one just below his palm; memories of the incident in the bathroom stall flooded his head making him hand sink his nails into the scar, making it bleed again. "Hey! Don't do that!" Suddenly a hand took the teen's wrist and it was wrapped in something. Hazel eyes looked up locked with emerald. "B-Bastard! Let go!" he yanked his away and the blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. **

**The other laughed. "You look just like a tomato!" "Bastard!" The teen said before storming away. It was bad enough he needed to cut again; it was only made worse when the other saw his scars. Sure everyone knew about it, but it's not like his proud of them. That was only the beginning of an annoying Spaniard following him around…**

**8 Years Ago**

**After two years of yelling, stalking and almost murdering certain a Spaniard, the teen gave in and became friends with the idiot. He was currently sitting on a bench with a hyperactive man-child next to him. "Hey! Guess what!" "What?" "My tomato garden is ready for harvest! Would you like to come over?" There was a brief silence before the teen crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever." The two made their way to the elder's house and went to the back where a decent tomato garden was set before them. Wasting no time, the two set to work and by the time the sun was starting to set, four baskets of big red tomatoes was enjoyed by two young men.**

**The teen noticed that the Spaniard was staring at him and glared. "What is it bastard?" without warning, the Spaniard capturing a pair of soft virgin lips. The teen taken surprise, pushed the other away and bitch-slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" With that he stormed off.**

**Two days later the two talked again to each other and started dating.**

**They were so happy together.**

**The teen never touched a razor again.**

**Two months later a boy has lost his virginity to the one he wants to spend his life with.**

**The next day his love said he needed to go back to Spain.**

**The teen waited for his love for years, **

**The same love who said he'd come back, never did.**

**The teen once again picked up his razor.**

"I waited for you. For years I waited for you! But you never came! And _then_ guess what!" Antonio was now trying to run away but the gun won't leave its target. "You returned! When I wanted to welcome you back! You were busy fucking another girl!" Worthless stood up from the tub and walked over to his former lover. "I loved you so much I gave up my own life! When you were busy fucking girls in Spain, I was here being treated like shit!" With no hesitation, Worthless pulled the trigger and shot Antonio in his gut.

Falling to his knees, Antonio pressed his hand over his stomach and looked through pain-filled eyes up at Worthless. "You're not… who you… used to be." He struggled to talk but managed it through blood coming out of his mouth. "No, No I'm not. My Name is Empty because you drained away the love." One shot to the head was all it took for a lifeless body to fall to the ground and a little child to come running in the bathroom in tears.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Empty sneered and slit the boy's throat open, not before dragging his blade through Antonio's gut making a large R.

'_My Name is Empty…because you drained away the love…'_

With a bloody blade and three dead bodies, Empty grinned and licked the blood off before walking out of the door and making his way to the next house.

'_Two More targets~'_

Empty's next target lived in a rundown apartment and was easy to break into. Once inside he watched in disgust as a man was passed out on a couch with beer cans littering the floor. Empty didn't even bother to hide his blade and gun; instead he pressed his blade against the sleeping man's throat. Staring at the man for a while, Empty got bored and took the blade away. "I swear." So slapping the man across the face, Empty watched in twisted amusement as the once passed out men jumped out, tripped over his own feet and fell over spraining his ankle. "SHEISSE!" The man yelled out grabbing his ankle. Once 'awake'. The man noticed Empty and looked shocked. "Who the hell are you!? How did you get in!?" Empty only stood there with his madman smile. "My~ The same way you do~ Through the door~"

Empty could only watch in anger as the man run his hand through his silver hair. "Look, there is nothing here to take! I have nothing! You can look around if you want to." With this Empty let out a growl and showed the man his partly clean blade. "You're wrong. You have something very precious to me! You took it away and I'm here to take it back!" the silverette looked confused. "I swear! I haven't taken anything from anything since I had to give up a little brat." Tears of anger and frustration made it into Empty's eyes. "BUT YOU NEVER GAVE ANYTHING BACK! THE LITTLE BRAT IS STILL WAITING! HE'S WAITING! HE'S WAITING! AND NOW HE HAS WAITED LONG ENOUGH!"

Fear flashed in the man eyes as he backed away. "You-You! But… I… They! You were taken away! There's no way you could've come back! How?" Empty only gave a dark chuckle as he approached the trembling man. "Do you remember me now? Then of course you must know how I got out~ You were my mentor of course~"

**6 Years Ago**

**It's been two years since the teen's lover is gone and from the looks of it, it looks like hell never return. So falling into depression, the teen once again picked up his razor. Staring at his almost healed wrist, he held his breath and was about to slit it when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Spinning around, the teen looked straight at ruby eyes. "You know there are other ways of escaping." The teen could only frown at the man. Said man chuckled and led him to an abounded alley. Looking both ways, the man took out a syringe and presented it to the teen. "You do know what this is right?" the teen nodded as he stared at the syringe. "Can I?" he croaked out. The other nodded and handed him the syringe.**

**With no hesitation, the teen took it and injected himself. Suddenly, everything changed, but in a good way. The teen's view of the world changed completely, everything was just perfect… all his problems about cutting and lover disappeared almost instantly and he never wanted it to end. The ruby-eyed man in front of him seemed extremely handsome and the sun way too bright! Wait! That wasn't the sun! It was the moon~ How wonderful!**

**After a few more minutes of high, the returned to his normal state and everything came crashing down again. It seemed too much and he wanted so badly to scream from frustration. Looking up the man, the teen grabbed onto his jacket and yanked him down to eye-level. "How *whimper* can I get more?" seeming pleased with what he had done, the ruby-eyes man led him back to his house and gave the teen what he wanted.**

**Too soon the teen was addicted.**

**He spent hours in the ruby-eyed man's house (Now known as Gilbert)**

**But then Gilbert said he needed to pay for his high.**

**The boy did the only thing he could and sold off his body, even to Gilbert himself.**

"**Ah! Harder!" Pleasure ripped through the teen's small frame as Gilbert only grunted and sped up his thrusts. Both were covered in sweat and seeked their sweet release. "Hng! So. Tight!" The teen could only whimper as he felt the other missing his prostrate. "Please! I need you!" Gilbert stopped in mid-action causing the other to whimper ad flipped the teen onto his side. Grabbing one leg, he placed it over his shoulder and Gilbert buried himself deep into the other. "Oh! Yes! Please! Oh please!" the two continued their sinful desires and Gilbert came still buried deep into the other. The teen was still left hard and left out a satisfying moan as he felt warmth spread through him as the other came. "Gilbert…" Seeing the teen's problem, Gilbert set of the just pull the strange curl on the teen's head, making him cum with a loud cry and his back arching at an almost impossible angle.**

**Both were panting hard and their mind's was still clouded. Gilbert was the first to recover and went to the other side of the room, took out a bag and threw it at the teen. "There, enjoy." Almost greedily, the teen set off to get high. Of course the teen couldn't always have sex with Gilbert to get drugs, he **_**had **_**to pay, but when Gilbert was feeling generous, he would allow himself to feel the teen's tainted body. **

**But then the teen was taken away three years later.**

**Gilbert owed some money to a gang and didn't have it.**

**So they took the teen and did cruel things to his body.**

"**No! NO!" his pleads went unheard as his attacker continued to break his body. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" the man ignored him and only went faster, blood was already trailing down the teen's legs but half of his was already dried up and just a layer of black crust. "NO MORE! NO MORE!" This earned the teen a slap to the face as another man appeared, a gag in his hand. Eyes already filled with tears, the teen could do nothing but scream in pain and allowing the gag to cover his mouth. Cries and please now muffled. The teen soon passed out from pain.**

**The boy was broken but still he pleased the men.**

**He gained their trust and spread his legs when one would approach.**

**Never would he tell them to stop, no matter how much it hurts.**

**This went on for three years when the teen escaped.**

"You see~ They weren't careful! Oh no! They left sharp things here and there so I took one, and played with them! No wonder they liked me so much! It's so much fun to see someone twist around in pain! The best part is the blood, so pretty…" Gilbert looked at the insane man and saw the anger in his eyes. "B-But why come b-back here? I mean! I-I helped you!" Empty growled and glared at the man. "You gave me drugs, took my body, tainted my mind and sold me off! How is that helping!?" "But I was there for you!" Empty played with his blade for a bit. "You see Gil~ One day I went to Antonio's house and found him fucking another girl~ I asked him why and he said because I no longer loved him~ Who knew his friend would walk around an brag about fucking a little brat to just give him drugs?"

Gilbert paled at this and understood where this was going… almost… "So… I took Antonio away from you! Is that why you came here? I don't have him!" Empty sighed sadly. "I know~ He's somewhere else now? Care to join him?" Gilbert now really knew what was going on, so trying to run away, he sped out of the door and made a dash to the streets. Empty wasn't too far behind and chased him into an empty alley with a dead end. "I never said you took Antonio away~" Without warning, Empty plunged his blade into Gilbert's chest and slowly started to go down, cutting him open.

The silverette was now screaming in pain and tried to fight the other off but couldn't. "No! You took away something else! Something I will never get back!" the blade was down halfway down and blood was pouring out like crazy. Empty could only watch in excitement and started to lap up the blood. "Hmm~ Gil~ You taste so good~" Empty started to moan at the bloods taste and got aroused. Gilbert could do nothing but watch in horror at the other's actions. "P-Please." Empty stopped and looked up at the other. Taking a few more licks, he stood up and took the other's face in his hands before kissing him. Gilbert wanted to vomit at the taste of his own blood but the pain in his chest was preventing it. Breaking the kiss, Empty pushed the man only his knees and had to take a few breaths before speaking.

"Now~ won't you do me a favour and help me~?" Gilbert was about to ask with what but the bulge in the other's pants shut him up. Gilbert shook his head which causing the blade in his stomach to move. "Ah!" Empty only chuckled and started to undo his pants. "But you have no choice~" with that, Empty forced his cock down the others throat causing him to choke and struggle for breath. Paying no mind to him, Empty started to thrust in the others mouth and pulled on the others hair as he took in the pleasure. Gilbert was now crying and tried to push away the man but once again the blade moved and he screamed in pain, only causing Empty to moan out the vibrations. "You took something from me!" Empty said through his lust-filled mind. "It was precious to me!" Gilbert desperately needed oxygen! "You never knew what it was!" His lungs started to hurt! "But I'll make sure you do!" With a final thrust, Empty came into the man's mouth and pulled out.

Gilbert gasped for air, barely registering the blade moving in deep as he vomited up blood and semen. After a few painful gasps, Gilbert looked up at Empty with tearful eyes. "Why? R-" Empty shushed the other and bent down. "My Name is Searching, since you stole my soul!" "AHHHHHH!" Gilbert screamed out as the blade was then plunged into his heart, ending his life. Searching looked down at the lifeless body. _'He was such a handsome man, better not let it go to waste~' _with that thought in mind, Searching took off the other pants. Taking some blood from the other's chest he quickly lubricated his now hard member and gave into his sinful desires as he fucked the dead body.

Quietly finishing off, Searching fixed himself up and kissed the other's cold lips before walking out of the alley. He had carefully scratched an 'R' into the others skin and smiled when it cut into his delicate flesh.

'_My Name is Searching since you stole my only soul…'_

The moon was still high up in the sky when Searching reached the house of the one person he loathed the most. Searching didn't even bother this time to have a good look at the house, so he just walked up the front door and started to bang loudly. Searching waited when finally the door opened and revealed an exact copy of him with only a lighter complexion. "Ve~ Who are you?" The copy asked as he looked up at Searching. "F-Fratello?" Searching smiled at him. "My! Haven't you grown~ How long has it been? Ten years?" Without warning, Searching took out his blade and cut across his copy's left eye. The man screamed out in pain and Searching pushed him inside. "Look I'm really tired and just want to go home already, so I'll make this quick~"

With a bored expression, Searching pinned the copy to a wall and made little cuts all over his face. "It's such a pity to do this, if only you could control yourself a bit better~" His brother whimpered. "Why Fratello… Why?" Searching smiled sadly. "You know why…"

**10 Years Ago**

"**Fratello~ Look!" The teen looked up from his drawing and watched in awe at his brother's. It was an extremely detailed drawing of their grandfather surrounded by woman. The teen dare not reply and only looked down at his drawing. It was a little boy crying in the corner with demons surrounding him. Before he could cover it, his brother has already seen the picture. "Fratello… Why is it so sad?" The teen growled, stood up and walked away. How dare his stupid brother judge him? Just because the world as a sun and birds doesn't mean everything is perfect!**

**The teen locked himself in his room and had to listen for the rest of the night how his grandfather praised his little brother. The teen's own sketchbook was hidden under his bed. Sleep didn't come easy that night, so he decided to make a painting. Yeah, maybe then Nonno would notice him. With that the teen got a spare canvas and set of the work.**

**The Next Day**

**A loud banging sounded and the teen woke up with a sore back. He worked all night on finishing his painting that he fell asleep on the floor. "What is it!" He snapped. The door opened and his grandfather appeared. "Good morning R-" the man stopped and stared wide eyed at the canvas. "D-Did you paint t-that?" The teen smiled and nodded. "Yup! Isn't it pretty?" The man looked down at the boy and paled. "What did you do!?" The teen's smile fell. "I-I made it pretty…" The man became red with fury and grabbed the boy's wrist. "Then WHAT is this!?" The teen looked down at the dried out blood on his wrist. "Blood."**

"**You demon!" The man threw the teen across the room making him cry out. "How dare you use such vile things to paint!" The teen was about to open his mouth but the man walked out of the room. Looking at his painting, he frowned. He thought it was pretty… It was an angel, naked, whose wings was busy being ripped off by a shadow. Of course all of this was painted in blood but you could see every detail because of the selected brush.**

**When night fell once again, the teen's grandfather kicked him out saying he does not keep demons in his house. His little brother stayed and did not even beg for him to come back, he just turned around and walked back inside.**

"You never wanted me back… You rejected me…" Tears were starting to form in Searching's eyes. "You… Why didn't you beg Nonno to take me back!? Why?" His brother sighed. "Because you were different." That did it, with a quickly movement, Searching dug the blade into the other's eye, slowly cutting it. The other's screams was not heard over his own hatred. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" the other gasped out words through his pain. "Why Fratello? Why me? I did nothing wrong!" Searching was now beyond furious. "You did everything wrong!"

He was about to cut out the other tongue before he asked, "You're not my brother…" Searching gave a twisted grin. "My Name is Hatred for the Reasons we both know!" A new plan formed in Hatred's mind as he plunged the blade into the other's skull, making him go numb. Sirens could be heard and so he ran out of the house with the greatest feeling ever.

'_My Name is Hatred for the reasons we both know…_

_I kept my promise…._

_My promise of coming back and saying hello…_

_Of course… Only I knew of my promise…'_

Hatred walked back to the alley in which he came from. Leaning against one of the walls, was a large man staring up at the sky. "I'm done." Hatred said throwing the gun at the other. The man smiled and caught the gun. "Good I was starting to get bored~" Hatred smirked and walked up to the man, pulling him down by his collar and kissed him passionately. The man responded by wrapping his arms around Hatred and pulling him flush against his body. When their breaths ran short, they broke the kiss and were panting heavily. "So~ Who are you now~?" Hatred looked up at the man and trailed his finger along his chest. "I was everything they thought about me… everything they did to me…" Hatred took out his blade and licked it clean, letting the engraved name shine in the moonlight.

"My Name is Revenge and I'm here to save my name."

**-Next song: Bully. Who should be bully?**

**1. Russia**

**2. BTT (France, Prussia, Spain) **

**3. Turkey**

**4. Germany**


End file.
